English Class
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella have a series of notes going on in their english class. They share everything: the secrets at East High, about their feeling, and their lives as we know it. Kinda like an IM story. SharpayXGabriella. review, fave, subscribe
1. Chapter 1

**English Class**

--

Sharpay Michelle - :)

hiiiii, baby! Whatcha doinng?

But most of all I own this chapter. And only I have ownage of it! :]

P.S. My hand wrighting sucks right now!

iloveyouuu!


	2. Chapter 2

**English Class**

--

Gabriella Renee-

heyy babyy!!! This class is so boring. Ohh and we have a sub in social studies. She's a really nice teacher to (sometimes). Oh & I can't beleave Chad thought Troy had that flew, he's stupid.

-

iloveyou more

-Sharpay

P.S. Just write below me, ask Martha for a pen.

- -

Yeah, I saw her standing in the hallway this morning. Have we ever had her? Because she doesn't look familur (sp). But yeah & dude for real, I thought he really had the swine flew. But then you said that he was at New York- I wanna know why he went there though.

-iloveyou mor =)

HOESKIIE! :)

- - -

Yeah we've had her before in math. But bacicly what happened last night was my mom told me i was a mistake and that Ryan was her favorite. and then i asked her why she didn't love me and she said because she thought i was a bitch. Which if you think about it it's really upsetting =(

iloveyou

-Sharpay

- - - -

oh, i didn't remember! =) but that is bull shit, if my mom said that then I wouldn't want her as a mom. And I would tell her that too. if you were to say that to your mom she wouldn't be such a bitch =). So get on my level ;]

iloveyouuu hoeskiie

- - - - -

Yeah i know, but it's hard because me and my mom used to be really close i just think she's a bitch straight up

Thank You

-Sharpay

- - - - - -

Hell yeah, your welcome.

-Gabriella (Hoeskii)


	3. Chapter 3

**English Class**

–

What are you doing this weekend?

-Gabriella =]

-

Lol, I don't know what I'm doing this weekend why? do you want to hang out.

- -

lmffffaa; no, I'm grounded! Ugh. it sucks. I don't even think what I did was that bad.

- - -

Gabriella Renee Montez! You got grounded?

How is this possible?

- - - -

Shut up! Wasn't it Martha's idea to go with them. Oh and did your mom find out you were drunk?

- - - - -

Yeah it was Martha's idea, and I told my mom that. But idk. And **NO**! If she did I would be dedd.

Damnnn!

- - - - - -

I want to do weed this weekend with Zeke's older brother but i don't – idk if his brother will even do it with me.

-Pay pay

- - - - - - -

Oh... well ask him all i know is that i won't be doing it for a while. But then again i might be done with it because everybody is mad at me for it, its fucking retarded!

- - - - - - - -

Yeah, i at least want to do it one more time because I haven't done it for a while. To be hounest "or however you spell it" … i don't care what you do because its your life. But if i didn't want you to do it anymore trust me i would tell you.

iloveyouuu

-Sharpay

- - - - - - - - -

yeah i know you would, but everybody else is bitching at me because of it! Ughhh, its straight. If you want me to do it with you i will.

iloveyouu **MORE**!

- - - - - - - - - -

idk when im going to do it again. But i mite go to the mall with Zeke this weekend I would have to talk to him. What areyou doing? and if you need to stay with me you can!

- - - - - - - - - - -

I want to go, but im grounded! Ughh; I hate being grounded! I hope you have fun with Zeke though ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Well like i said if you need me call on any of the numbers i gave you. Why did your dad hit Kyle? He seems mean, and why won't your mom just leave him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

trust me I will, because he's a ass! God I hate him Im not really sure why she even married him.


	4. Chapter 4

English Class

--

**SHARPAY**

**LOVES**

**ZEKE MICHAEL BAKER**

_GOT TOGETHER: 12-07-2008_

_BROKE UP: 6-8-09_

The day after our six month. =(


	5. Chapter 5

**English Class**

--

idk why she won't leave him if he's beating your step-bro. but yeah I'm upset about Troy & Chad. When i seen how taylor was crying i almost started to cry, but if taylor goes to jail with them I dont know what im doing to do.

Iloveyou

-Sharpay

-

I'm about to start crying. Ugh if taylor goes, I will be so upset! She wasn't even buying that weed they were selling; the police are morons. And on top of that it have to pee! Did go to the consuler because of everything going on?

- -

yeah I know me to. I've know them for 5 years so im just trying to keep the tears in, and if taylor goes I will definitely cry.

Yeah she did.

Sharpay = :,(

- - -

People just need to shut their mouths! People are just uhgg; they need to grow up. I just need to talk to Kyle!

-Gab Kat :[

- - - -

yeah mii life seem so fucking miserable because first my mom then now this, its fucking sucks, Troy's my best guy friend. We mite not be close now but we were. =(

P.S. It will be okay

(btw, your my bootie call XD)

- - - - -

yeah, me & Troy & Chad were really close!

This week has been hell!

LOL (If I still have my v-card by prom you can take it, :DD)

- - - - - -

yeah I wish me and him were still close. So did anything happen last night with your dad?

(I'll be happy to take it. Who better than your bfffl?)

- - - - - - -

no, thank god. But he has anger management (he needs it). So Zeke isn't coming this weekend?

(right, would we do it at your place or mine?)

- - - - - - - -

LOL, I think Karla, my mom, needs it to. She's sicotic. Idk if he is or not i hope that he is because i wrote him a note.

(your dad would have a cow & my parents are used to having Ryan bring guys home :/)

- - - - - - - - -

Oh, what did the note say?

(Eww! Tmi, which room would we use b/c you'r house is HUGE!)

- - - - - - - - - -

it was about my mom and how much I cared about him. And how I felt about him

(There's this room in my house that I only know about b/c when I was 8 i discovered it after we moved in. it's really pretty and I'm getting a water bed for it. =D)

-Shar

- - - - - - - - - - -

awl! That's cute. What do you think he will say?!

(Wouldn't it be hot if it popped in the middle of us groping each other and we got like all soaking wet?)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

iDk. He knows I love him sooo idk. Im kinda Nervus to give it 2 him thought because I don't know if he's a lovey-dovey person.

(hell yeah! We could have a wet T-shirt contest, lol. Then we could see who's tits are bigger)

-Sharpay

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

awl, im sure everything will be okay! =)

(You know mine are Besides I know you've been dying to see them unclothed ;P)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah I hope so

(You know it babe, lol. Prom's in three weeks do you want to go dress hunting?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

me too

(Yeah. I want one that shows I'm a sexy bitch)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(You already look like a sexy bitch and even more than Marilyn Manroe, XP)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Tnkx, 2moro?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Yeah cya then.)

iloveyou

-Pay Pay


	6. Chapter 6

**English Class**

--

Lol, guess what!

-

What?

- -

Me and Kelsey are writing notes tooo

-love Sharpay

- - -

Aha, I'm jealous jk. Do you guys have a story too? =)

- - - -

NO, that's our thang. Jason's in math write now and he said that the teacher is letting them text. It was crazy in the Hall-way. And Martha MOOONED ME (it was disgusting)(iloveyou)

- - - - -

Not fair! But I don't even have my phone. Urgg!

}=)

that's nasty was it hairy?

Lmfffffao!

- - - - - -

She had granny panties on.

Lmfffffao!

- - - - - - -

Aha! Good, but scary! =)

- - - - - - - -

So are you ready to shop tonight?

Iloveyouu

-Sharpay

- - - - - - - - -

hell yeah!

I love you more

-your sexy Gab Kat ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**English Class**

--

OMG! Last night was soo fun!

-Gab Kat

-

Maybe for you. I can't believe we had to share a dressing room.

- -

Yeah & the handicap one was take so we were stuck in a small squishy one, but you know you loved it ;)

- - -

I know you did. You wouldn't stop touching my boobs!

- - - -

Okay, I'm guilty. But what about you? You wouldn't stop looking at mii ass and pretending to hump mii legs like Tyberious (the dog next door) does do that stuffed duck.

Iloveyou

-Gabby

- - - - -

Whatever, your legs are sexy and I couldn't help it if you were just wearing that short mini lime dreen dress and a bright light blue thong. How could I resist that temptation?

I love youuu much MORE!

-Pay Pay

- - - - - -

I still can't believe you didn't buy a pink dress!

- - - - - - -

I bought that black one so we could match. I don't think anything matches pink as black and white match each other.

- - - - - - - -

Are we going together??

- - - - - - - - -

Yeah, I was thinking as friends though.

- - - - - - - - - -

Oh :I, I supppose that would lower suspicions

ily

-Gabby

- - - - - - - - - - -

Don't look so saddd. You know I love you too! Besides who else would i let touch my tits as often as you did?

I love you to the moon and back

-your sexy teddy bear minus the hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

awl, you'r using my pet name for you! How sweet. But without hair all you'd have on is a plaid bow around your neck ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, you've seen just about the same amount of skin the dressing room.

People have been asking about the hickey right above my ass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oopsys! What did you tell them?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That I got my butterfly tattoo removed and my skin reacted weird. But I know you did it when I turned my back to you.

I love you

-Sharpay

P.S. Your lips are really soft :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know, you'll feel more of them on prom night. Do you want to go to the mall with me and Taylor tonight?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What are you going to do?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Probably just talk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why can't you just got o her house then or something?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Because you might get suspicious and we were going to go to Starbucks also because her her mom is going to give us some money $$$.

-Gabbers

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So you guys still friends?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, were still friends we just need a day break from each other. So wer decided to go to the mall get SB then sit by the lady who plays the piano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh. Why don't you walk around?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well we will walk around, but then we will go sit down and listen to the peano like we do all the time. You know how taylor's a freak for classy music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh............

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	8. Chapter 8

**English Class**

- -

Pahahah; what are you doing for your story?

-

i'm writing about how pissed Taylor was when I told her she couldn't come into the bathroom with us. Lol. She was fucking pissed!

- -

She would've been even more pissed if she saw us making in the stall, lmffao! I vet she'd dump me as a friend as soon as she saw your pink stillettos in between my black flip flops.

- - -

I loved it when you sat me down on the seat with your mini skirt pulled back and your camiflouge thong was all that was covering you.

i love you

-Sharpay

P.S. I actually think your boobs are bigger than mine. ;)

- - - -

When you started to take off your clothing I was afraid that I was going to have my first orgasm in a girl's bathroom the mall.

That would have been embarrassing.

No, but seriously what are you doing your short story on?

- - - - -

That wouldve been hot!

Mii summer in Ontario when I had to deal with this one Candian guy who was obsessed with bacon, lol. U?

- - - - - -

Oh; cool. And me & Kelsey are doing our summers also. But she's writing the first part – like part one & part two.

- - - - - - -

Oh... that's coolio.

Yeah im writing Taylor because in art i thought i heard her talking about me.

- - - - - - - -

Oh, well was she?

- - - - - - - - -

She said she didn't

Should I believe her?

- - - - - - - - - - -

idk, i wasn't there.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, LOL, sooooooooooooo whatcha doin?

iloveyou =)

-Sharpay

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nothin' much. But bell rings in 5mins. YaY!!1 After school?

iloveyou 4e.a.e.a.e.a

-Gabriella

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, my car. =) Meet me there bitch, lol.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cracka, don't try to act white chocolate like I am!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gurl... I'm more gangsta then you'll eva be

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whateva, nigga. Jk, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**English Class**

--

OMG, what happened with you and Taylor yesterday?

:/ Sharpay

-

We are definitely not friends anymore if that's what you mean.

- -

Why?

- - -

Because when we were at your house yesterday she was "walking her dog" and saw us kissing in your garage. & because of her religion we can't be seen around each other }:(She makes me sooooo angry!

- - - -

Oh Gabby, that's awful! What you say back? Would it help if i told you i loved you.

- - - - -

I asked her how to regain our friendship, and she told me that if I can proove to her that i only like boys than we can be friends again.

It does; a lot more than you could ever know.

Iloveyouuu for ever and ever

-Your Gab

- - - - - -

What'd you say? =}

I love you to infinity and beyond.

-your sexy teddy bear minus the hair. XD

- - - - - - -

I couldnt. =)

Your stuck w/me! XD

- - - - - - - -

Oh, Gabby! You gave up another friendship for our love? Pumpkin, you've got all boob access tonight. I would give you the lower half, but we're saving that for next Friday! ;D

- - - - - - - - -

YaY!!1! Is the water mattress in yet?

- - - - - - - - - -

Yes, we can test it out tonight. :P

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sounds good! I've got goosebumps just imagining it.

Iloveyouuu

-ur sexy kitten (Gabby)

- - - - - - - - - - -

Please, forget goosebumps I think my vagina has a pulse, lol. That's how good you are.

iloveyouuu MORE

-Pay Pay

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you think we could roll play? Some people do it and say its a load of fun. Besides we could put some of your costumes for good use of ripping them to shreds. XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

if some people were jumping off a cliff would you do it too?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hell yeah!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well then tonight we role play!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And test the water bed :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alrighty! :)

i love you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No, No No!  
**I LOVE YOU MORE!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whateva you know that's not true

Cause iloveyou way more

-ur Pay Day


	10. Chapter 10

**English Class**

**- -**

It's hump day! Only two more days till prom!

-Gabbers

-

Yay! I just get excited thinking about it and how we'll be going together and how i'll win Prom Queen. Then go on to be a famous model for Playboy I'll even take you with me. I bet Hugh will let you stay x))

- -

Why would i go and degrade myself like that?

- - -

You'll get a big diamond necklace and endless hours with me and television. Besides I heard you get double if your a lesbian or in lesbian shoots. How cool is that?

- - - -

Very?? But you know what the word on the street is? Tiara Gold, that new exchange student came out of the closet. She's gay.

- - - - -

Woah, and she's hot too. You know role playing was pretty fun, even thoug i think freaks only do it. Maybe we could do a threesome... please?

Iloveyouu

-Gab kat

- - - - - -

id think so. I dont want anyone to see your tits besides me. Btw, i heard she's been dating some red head in Britian.

- - - - - - -

Still, it would be another experience under our belts.

- - - - - - - -

i don't want us to. Final answer.

- - - - - - - - -

Pah-lease?

- - - - - - - - - -

No. Don't ask again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Why not? We could make the best porno ever than put it up on youtube. And we'd have like what?- 5 million gajillion hits.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

But i dont want to make a living off of pornos

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

you have a rockin bod. Y not use it to your ability?

Iloveyou sooooo much!

-Gabby

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I do, I do! Haven't you seen me practically do a lap dance for Mr. Spears when I had finals?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh yeah! You were wearing a sluttastic outfit that day. I swear you gave Troy a heart attack! Lmao

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whatever, I only showed a belly button ring and part of my pink thong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still you cought his eye ;)

I bet he still likes you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As if he hooked up with that freshman who the entire junior class already fucked. Do you know her name?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bailey Isaacs? She seemed nice enough

-Gabi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whatever. I don't like her. She steals my light

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shar, no one can steal your light :DD


	11. Chapter 11

**English Class**

--

Damn, we're good, your staying with me til Sunday! I already asked my mom and she said you could – yaay!

Now you can see how sweet Ryan is to Kelsi

iloveyou :)

-Sharpay

-

Yeah, i'm excited :DD =)

So how was music?!

B/c art was good except Mrs. Romalow is still a bitch!!

But yeah, Ryan is sweet. He's practically my bro.

- -

Music was stupid to the extreme. We had to watch Toy Story. And the music teach was like you don't need to sit by Kelsi because you have a bad attitude so i couldn't sit by her! I hate her so much! Instead I sat in between Jason and Troy who was talking to Chad (who was behind us) about how good it was to be laid and how much she compliments on this 'performance'. I wanted to throw up on him!

God, but the txt message he gave Bri was so sweet: "I'm happy ; get 2 call u my gf!"

there's no way in the world u could me more than I luv u!

-Shar

- - -

"Lmfao"

awwwww that's so cute! But it would have been better if he spelled it out, though.

it remember i used to like Troy a lot... then he turned an ex.

- - - -

Do you miss him :,(

- - - - -

Sometimes. I think the most I miss is his hair.

- - - - - -

What's wrong w/my hair?!

- - - - - - -

Nothing, it's just different running my hands through his than yours. But I have to say yours is definitely less greasy.

- - - - - - - -

I'm glad you noticed! I think my hair's better anyways! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**English Class**

--

** Sharpay is Mine**

** -Kelsi **

** Damn, get it straight (; **

** You gotta true love girls **

she's amazing!

_Gabriella _

_Love's_

_ Sharpay_

_ Michelle_

Prom Sex ;D

was amazing

i love you babe! Damn, babe

can't wait for our weekend! you amaze me

she's MY baby :3

it's love

less than 3

Can you be

my mommy? Nobody can

;)) compare to her x)

-AHA Paypay you had a chapter for Zeke the freak, now i get one for you! :DD


	13. Chapter 13

**English Class**

--

awl, thank, I'm head over heals for that bitch 2! ;)

-

Great now i'm you'r bitch! =)

iloveyouu

-Gab kat

- -

Sounds good, bitch!

- - -

your a freak. But it was more like you were my bitch all last weekend =)

- - - -

Only b/c you can't please me for crap.

- - - - -

Yes I can!!!

- - - - - -

Then prove it tonight. At your place.

- - - - - - -

Sounds good. ;))))))))


	14. Chapter 14

**English Class**

--

Your mom is a freaking prude. I cannot believe that she walked in on us!!

-

ik, she says she's never leaving for a business trip ever again unless my tattle-tail cousin Sadie is w/me. I'd rather die thank talk about her pill poppin' days. =[

- -

Why was your mom back early anyway?

I met Sadie like last year and she seemed like a nut case.

- - -

idk, she said she missed me too much to stay for much longer, but i don't think she could stand "Mr. Macho Boss" flirt w/about every other girl than her.

- - - -

That does such though. I felt that burn with Senior Year legacy, Johnny Carson. Man, was he a hunkie he'd flirt with my friends at lunch all the time, but never glance my way. Then one day he confessed his 'undying love' for me in passing period. Than I became his girlfriend for what?- a week and than he dumped me for this junior skank. Which he only used me to get her jealous.

One day that tool is going to feel the burn.

- - - - -

Any guy for that matter should feel the burn! They are nothing but douches and only want to get laid so they can brag to all there friends about it.

Been there - 9th grade.

- - - - - -

What?! W/who?

-Sharpay

- - - - - - -

Your brother * awaits shock factor *

- - - - - - - -

o_O I'm gonna kick his ass! Why would he do that to anyone, let alone you?

- - - - - - - - -

idk, but after he only saw guys as potential lovers. Sometimes I feel like I'm responsible to him being gay.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gabi, is that why Ry always hums "Wake up Call" around you?

- pAy PaY

* * *

Maybe....

* * *

Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll tell him to stop and then if he doesn't I'll beat 'em up for you.

What was your wake up call?

* * *

idk, i just felt this connection type-thing with...

But it's kinda hard to explain.

What was yours?

* * *

Megan Fox – from Transformers. Forget Shia and that stupid yellow thing I wanted to girl. You have to admit she's pretty hott. I mean she even traded #s w/Zac Efron * girly squeal * gabi your physical traits match hers, but I mean other than that our relationship is all mental stuff. You know?

Have I told you lately that ily.

* * *

Awl, classic line by Rod Stewart. What a good way to a woman's heart. The comment about me and MF similarities makes me all warm and chewy inside – like a cookie.

Do you want to get one after school at Scotty's?

ily 2

-Gabi

* * *

Sound like an excellent plan to me :D

Cant wait til then ;)

iloveyouuu more

-Shar

* * *

I can barely stay in my seat.

Then there's the bell!


End file.
